


Fairytale Stories: Teen Wolf Ship Style

by Rainbow_Socks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'll add more characters as I get requests, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Socks/pseuds/Rainbow_Socks
Summary: Basically I write fairytale stories with the twist of any Teen Wolf Ship. I take requests of any fairy tale either classic or modern.





	1. Request Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of requests will be kept here!

Sterek- The Ugly Duckling

Sterek- The Humpbacked Horse

Scissac- Thumbelina

Scrica- Cinderella

Sterek- Snow White


	2. The Ugly Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes please: Hi i was wondering if you ever thought of doing a human version of the ugly duckling.  
> Of course it would be with my favorite pairing sterek.  
> It could be called the ugly omega and have Stiles being constantly put down and ridiculed because he doesn't fit what's thought the norm for omegas.  
> He's to skinny and clumsy and his skin is to pale and he has moles then of course you know how the story ends.  
> I just thought it would be a fun little idea but you don't have to use it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm going to use it so here you go.

Once upon a time...there was a boy and his name was Stiles. He was a born omega and was loved by his parents very much. His mother was a beautiful woman who worked as a florist. His father was very well respected, being sheriff and all, and was very good at his job. But Stiles on the other hand was always ridiculed. At first he thought it was because he was an omega but he saw people always complimenting Danny, who was an omega too! It wasn't until 3rd grade that Stiles realized why people disliked him so much. A beta by the name of Jackson Whittemore told him why people disliked him so after pushing Stiles into a dirty puddle during recess. 

 

“Why are you so mean to me!” Stiles cried out.

 

“It's cuz you're ugly!” Jackson responded, walking off.

 

Stiles didn't understand why he was ugly.When Stiles’ mother picked him up that day she noticed a change in her son's demeanor. She drove them home in silence taking notice of Stiles dirty clothes and straight face. The clothing was normal for Stiles but he was always smiling or talking about his day. When they got home his mother sat Stiles down and talked with him.

 

“Mischief, why the long face?” his mother asked, using a favored nickname for Stiles, and that's when Stiles broke down crying.

 

“Jackson, he he,” Stiles couldn't manage the rest of his sentence and was pulled into a tight embrace by his mother. The sobbing continued as his mother rubbed his back and soothed his crying until they were reduced to hiccups.

 

“Sweetheart can you tell me now why you were crying?” His mother asked softly.

 

Stiles took small breaths, calming down to tell his story, “Jackson pushed me into a puddle because I'm ugly.”

 

His mother had Stiles face her, “Mischief you aren't ugly, you are beautiful, never let anyone tell you otherwise.”

 

Stiles smiled at these words, wiping away stray tears with his dirty sleeve, hugging his mother who hugged him back tightly.

 

But tragedy struck a year later when his mother died of an incurable disease. Stiles was heartbroken and lost but his father told him that they still had each other.

 

As the years went on people added factors as to why Stiles was so ugly. Things like him being too clumsy to ever work to please his mate. His pale complexion making him look like a ghost more than a person. How he was too skinny to please a potential mate. How his moles made him look like he always had dirt on him. But as Stiles grew he built a wall to these insults through sarcasm to shield the ridicule. But deep down Stiles knew everyone was right and he'd never find a mate.

 

Eighteen years old is usually when people are looking to find their mates. In Beacon Hills there's a sort of a dance for unmated alphas, betas, and one has. Stiles wasn't looking forward to the dance and wasn't planning on going until Scott, the only person in school who liked him for who he was and not what he looked like, managed to persuaded him to go.

 

“Dude, it's the most important event of our lives, you have to come!” Scott exclaimed to Stiles as they played video games in Stiles’ room.

 

“There's no point in me going Scotty. In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly the ideal mate. Who'd want me anyway?” Stiles responded while trying to shoot at Scott's avatar.

 

“Someone out there loves you as you are,” Scott responded.

 

Stiles sighed but thanked Scott for trying to make him feel better.

 

Quickly the dance rolled around and Stiles tried his best to look good. Scott on the other hand already looked stunning in his suit and without a doubt would be able to find a mate, not justifying the fact that he was an alpha. Stiles managed to use a suit that his father only used twice, at his wedding and at his wife’s funeral. Stiles ignored the last time it was used and begrudgingly changed into it.

 

Both boys were ready and Stiles drove them in his blue Jeep to the dance being held at a huge event building with a large dance space. The boys arrived with Scott getting out first and Stiles following. Both walked through the doors, ready for the event that'll change their lives.

 

Two hours in and Stiles tried his best to stick to dark corners and shying away when people passed by. He saw Scott on the dance floor with Allison Argent, a beta who Scott had a huge crush on. Stiles smiled happy for his friend.

 

“Why are you hiding?” A voice asked from beside Stiles.

 

“Jesus!” Stiles shouted, flailing around to face the person who scared him. He didn't expect to face someone familiar but didn't expect this. The man had black hair with a matching scruff, green eyes, chiseled jaw and a suit that didn't hide the fact that he had muscles.

 

“Look man, if you came here to make fun of me then get it over with, I only came here because Scott made me. I already know that I'm too clumsy, my moles are ugly, I'm too skinny and too pale so hurry up and day what you came here to say!” Stiles ranted, not caring how good-looking the man was.

 

The man smiled smirked moving to face Stiles, “I was actually going to ask if you wanted to dance?”

 

Stiles was taken aback by the request he looked around then pointed to himself. The man nodded and held out a hand. Stiles reluctantly took it, letting the man pull him to the middle of the dance floor. The dance floor fell silent as the both of them stood ready to dance.

 

“Why is everyone looking at me like that?” Stiles asked to himself.

 

“Because you're the most beautiful person here,” The man answered.

 

The music started, a classical piece from Swan Lake, and everyone moved to dance. Stiles followed the man, slowly smiling to himself at the thought he was beautiful.

 

As the dance led on Stiles saw people like Jackson, who always made jeers towards him, fall speechless when looking at him. He finally found out the mystery man’s name, Derek Hale, an alpha finding a mate.

 

As the dance neared to an end Derek finally asked Stiles the question he's been wanting to hear but never thought he would.

 

“Stiles, I would like you to be my mate, if that's okay with you?” Derek asked looking slightly embarrassed.

 

Stiles laughed at Derek's expression and answered, “I would love that.”

 

Stiles never thought that someone would court him since he was always called ugly. But spending time with Derek tonight made him realize he was beautiful in someone's eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters  
> I'm sorry if it wasn't up to par


	3. The Humpback Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jamiefraser0: The Humpbacked Horse
> 
> as Sterek, please. You know the one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope I got this one right

Once upon a time… there was a man by the name of John Stilinski. He had three sons Jackson, Isaac and Stiles. Both Jackson and Isaac were obedient and followed rules as told. But Stiles on the other hand was a bit of a troublemaker and on more than one occasion found himself in trouble with the law. The four of them lived on a farm and one day John wanted his sons to find out who had been taking their cattle. Jackson and Isaac decided to hide in a haystack but promptly fell asleep later on. Stiles on the other hand sat under a tree and whistled to himself. Suddenly Stiles saw a great big wolf appear out of the woods. Stiles grabbed the fur of the wolf. The wolf tried to shake Stiles off but he hung onto the wolf and then the wolf resorted to begging, which Stiles didn't expect.

 

“Please let me go! I promise to give you something in return!” The wolf cried.

 

Stiles let go of the wolf and as promised the wolf gave something in return. Suddenly two brown wolves appeared along with a small humpbacked wolf who was dubbed Scott.

 

“These wolves are now your companions,” The great big wolf said, and running off into the brush shortly after.

 

Stiles led the two brown wolves, whom he dubbed Ethan and Aiden, off into the open barn, running off with Scott to get them water.

 

Isaac and Jackson woke up from inside the haystack and walked towards the barn. They find the two wolves and decide to run off with them, not knowing they belong to Stiles.

 

Stiles and Scott came back, only to find the barn deserted of the two wolves. Stiles quickly came to the conclusion that his brother's must have woken up and taken the two wolves. 

 

“Stiles, if we find your brothers, we find Ethan and Aiden,” Scott said.

 

“But how Scott? For all I know they could be in the next town over!” Stiles responded.

 

“Climb on my back! I have an idea!” Scott exclaimed.

 

Stiles, as confused as he was, did what Scott told him. Suddenly Scott took off into the air, flying into the clouds as if they were his forest. The two were flying for quite some time when Stiles came upon a piece of fur from a hellhound.

 

“I wouldn't take that Stiles if you do it'll probably cause you much trouble later on,” Scott warned.

 

“Probably not as much trouble as I'm already in Scotty,” Stiles responded, pocketing the fur.

 

Soon they're setting down on land and find themselves in the middle of the town of Beacon Hills. Stiles quickly finds his brothers and manages to outwit them and escape with the wolves Ethan and Aiden. Stiles comes up with the idea to sell the two wolves to Queen Kate Argent, ruler of Beacon Hills.

 

A week passes and the Queen quickly finds out that the two wolves can only be controlled by Stiles. She quickly finds Stiles and puts him in charge of the wolves. Adrian Harris, the Queen’s royal advisor, takes a quick dislike to Stiles and hid himself among the shadows trying to find Stiles slip up enough to be kicked out of the castle. He finds the slip up when Stiles uses the hellhound fur as light when he is cleaning out Ethan and Aiden’s bedding. While Stiles is sleeping, Harris steals the hellhound fur and shows it to the queen. The Queen summons Stiles and tells him to catch her a hellhound or lose his place in the castle.

 

Scott helps Stiles capture a hellhound, by the name of Jordan Parrish. Although he doesn't want to be captured he sees the reasoning behind it and allows it. Stiles brings Jordan back to Queen Kate. Outraged by this, Harris tells the queen to make Stiles find Derek Hale, a young man infamous for being unmarried. Queen Kate tells that to Stiles and says the consequences will be fairly dire on both him and his family if Stiles doesn’t find Derek Hale. She gives Stiles three weeks to find Derek and bring him to her.

 

Stiles travels outside of Beacon Hills into a dense forest, managing to find Derek Hale and convince him to come to the castle. Begrudgingly, Derek did come with Stiles to the castle. Kate is overjoyed and eagerly asks Derek to marry her. Derek refuses saying that he'd only marry her if she were young and beautiful. He tells her that for her to be young and beautiful she would first need to bathe in boiling water, then in milk, then freezing water. Harris tells the Queen to make Stiles try it out first, Harris secretly hoping it'll get rid of Stiles. Queen Kate agrees but Stiles doesn't and upon his disagreement is thrown into the dungeon until everything is ready the next morning. Stiles was left alone in the dungeon until Scott appeared.

 

“Don’t worry Stiles! Tomorrow morning just whistle for me and I'll put a spell on the water to make sure it won't hurt you!” Scott said through the bars.

 

Smiling, Stiles nodded and scratched Scott behind the ear trusting him to hold up on his word. But Harris had overheard Scott and as he was walking away from Stiles grabbed him and put him in a bag.

 

The next morning as Stiles is being led away he whistles for Scott but Scott is stuck in the bag and isn't able to get to him. Stiles is almost out of time and is nearing the first bath of boiling water. It is at the last moment that Scott manages to break out of the bag and run to the room where Stiles and the baths are. He manages to put the spell on just as Stiles is put into the first bath. Stiles moves on to the second and the third bath unharmed and emerges as a young man instead of a boy. Derek falls in love with Stiles and the two walk away hand in hand.

 

Queen Kate becomes excited and wants to be young and beautiful again. But the spell Scott put on the baths is no longer working so when Queen Kate jumps into the first bath she doesn't reappear.

 

Derek and Stiles soon marry, Stiles’ family overjoyed that he found suitable partner. Scott, Ethan and Aiden stick around as well. Parrish sticks to the skies rather than the ground. All in all everyone was happy, except Queen Kate and Harris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just In Case: Humpbacked Horse is Scott
> 
> Tsar is Kate
> 
> Advisor is Adrian Harris
> 
> Firebird is Parrish
> 
> Tsar-Maiden is Derek
> 
> I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters


	4. Isaaclina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lordkirashand: Thumbelina - Scisaac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about me this is actually one of my favorite fairy tales of all time  
> I also realize some animals might be a bit bigger than Isaac but I'm going to pretend they're only slightly bigger. (Shhhhhhh)  
> I'm also very aware of how sloppy this is and I'm sorry

Once upon a time….there was a widow named Allison Argent. She recently lost her father in the war and was deeply saddened. Until she is visited by a good witch who gifts her a seed.

Allison plants the seed and it quickly grows into a flower. The flower soon blossoms and inside is a tiny boy no bigger than Allison’s thumb. She names the boy Isaac and decides to raise him as if he were her own child.

Isaac grew to love Allison as a mother. He could help out with small jobs with Allison but it was difficult for him to do at his size. Isaac loved Allison but he wanted more, maybe to find someone his size as a companion.

“Allison can you leave that book open for me please?” Isaac asked one night as he was getting ready for bed.

“This one?” Allison asked, setting up the book to stand up so Isaac could read it while lying down.

Isaac nodded and thanked Allison, kissing her finger in good night. She turned off the lights and closed the door, not bothering to go and close the window knowing Isaac loved the fresh air during the warmer months. Isaac sat up in his bed and slowly climbed out and walked to the book. The page Allison left open showed an illustration of a fairy queen and king. 

“Why I would love to dance with you your majesty,” Isaac giggled as he pretended to dance with the king. Oh how Isaac longed for someone his size as a companion.

Meanwhile, it was that time of the year again when Queen Melissa and King John along with the fairy court changed the green summer leaves to the various colored autumn leaves. Prince Stiles was among the court as well. Though the Queen couldn't help but notice the absence of her son Scott.

“John you haven't happened to see Scott anywhere, have you? Melissa asked John.

“Try asking his partner in crime,” John answered nodding towards Stiles as he was doing tricks on his bumblebee.

“Stiles!” Melissa called out, prompting Stiles to flail out of surprise and fly up to Melissa.

“You called?” He said, mustering up a smile.

“You haven't happened to see Scott have you?” Melissa asked.

“Um, no because the last time I saw him was definitely the last time I saw him,” Stiles responded, trying to hide the fact he knew where Scott was.

“You better hope he comes back before dawn or the both of you are in big trouble,” John interjected.

Scott was actually farther back from the group, exploring and flying around on his bumblebee, Roxie, before hearing a voice from a nearby house. Curious, Scott flew over to the windowsill from where the voice was coming from.

“Wait here Roxie,” Scott said to the bee, who promptly flew off to wait until Scott called for her.

Scott used his wings to fly into the room, unnoticed by Isaac. He silently listened to Isaac him and dance around gracefully.

“Your dancing is beautiful,” Scott commented, startling Isaac.

“Ah! Who are you?” Isaac asked, backing up and bumping into his bed.

Scott chuckled bowing to Isaac, “Prince Scott, and you?”

Isaac gasped, “A prince? Oh! I'm Isaac.”

Scott smiled as he approached Isaac, but was interrupted by the buzzing of Roxie.

“Roxie!” Scott shouted, walking over to the bumblebee. “I'm sorry about her she gets really impatient sometimes.”

“That's fine, she seems nice,” Isaac responded.

“Would you like to go out flying?” Scott asked

“I'd love that,” Isaac responded.

So the two did go out flying on Roxie. It was Extraordinary to Isaac to look at all the things outside the house he lived in with Allison. After a while Scott set down back at the windowsill and helped Isaac off Roxie.

“Oh thank you Scott! That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever done!” Isaac exclaimed, hugging Scott tightly.

“It was no problem Isaac,” Scott said hugging Isaac back tightly.

“Scott?” The Queen’s call could be heard faintly.

“I have to go Isaac, but I promise I’ll be back tomorrow,” Scott said to Isaac holding his hands.

“You promise?” Isaac asked, feeling slightly vulnerable.

Scott slipped off his ring, his most prized possession, and he slipped it onto Isaac’s finger. The ring was a simple gold band but Isaac’s heart swelled that Scott was leaving something with him as a promise of return.

“Scott!” The King’s call could be heard, even closer than the Queen’s call.

“I’ll be back tomorrow Isaac!” Scott whisper-yelled, running to Roxie and taking off.

“Tomorrow,” Isaac whispered, walking back to his bed and climbing in, falling asleep smiling.

Suddenly he was being manhandled and stuffed in a sack that was somehow small enough for him to be thrown in. 

“Hey! Let me out!” Isaac tried yelling. “Allison! Help!”

But his attempts were futile and the jostling from bag knocked his head against something hard enough for him to blackout. When Isaac woke up, he was blinded by the bright sun but he instantly remembered how he got here. He looked around and saw he was on a deck made out of matchboxes.

“About time you woke up,” A voice commented from beside Isaac.

Isaac turned to the voice and gasped, facing a lizard. Two more lizards appeared beside the first one.

“Who, who are you?” Isaac asked, shocked that animals could talk.

The voice who spoke first introduced himself, a greenish-yellow lizard, “Jackson. These two are Danny”, gesturing to a brown lizard, “and Matt”, gesturing to a blue lizard.

“And you are?” Danny asked.

“Oh! I’m Isaac. Um, did you guys by any chance kidnap me?” he introduced himself politely.

“Us? No, we just found a bag on a lilypad and brought it home,” Matt answered.

Little did Isaac know that it was Matt who kidnapped him and he really was the one to stuff him in the bag. Danny is initially against this whole elaborate plan to have found someone and use them.

“How about you stay a while, we'll fix you up some food?” Matt asked Isaac.

“Only for a little Bit, I really must get going,” Isaac responded.

Matt left with Jackson into their small matchbox house, Danny following behind. Isaac sat down and fiddled with Scott’s ring. Suddenly a swallow flew down and perched itself near Isaac, startling him.

“You have to leave!” The swallow said frantically.

“What, why?” Isaac exclaimed surprisingly.

“The blue and green one are trying to use you! They saw you flying with the fairy Prince and are going to use you for ransom!” The swallow yelled quickly.

“Scott! Oh no! Where should I go?” Isaac yelled, starting to panic.

The swallow grabbed a lily pad nearby and pulled it over, “Climb on!”

“No way!” Isaac yelled, “What if I fall?”

“Trust me!” The swallow exclaimed.

“Hey! He's getting away!” Danny yelled.

Isaac jumped onto the lily pad and the swallow propelled him down the stream. Isaac hung on tightly through the fast running water, twists, and turns. Finally he felt he was on dry land.

“You're safe now,” The swallow stated setting down next to Isaac.

“Safe? Safe! I'm way more farther away from home than I already was!” Isaac yelled, frustrated, starting to cry.

“Well then I'll get you some guides then,” The swallow reasoned.

Isaac wiped away some tears watching as the swallow called out. Suddenly three fouines appeared. One had sleek black fur, another had dark brown fur, and the last one had dirty blonde fur.

“Braeden, to what do we owe the pleasure of seeing you?” The dirty blonde one asked.

“Oh, your name is Braeden?” Isaac asked.

“Yes, nice to meet you. I need you three to get this one home,” Braeden said responding to both questions.

“Oh he's the guy the prince was flying with last night,” The dark brown one stated like everyone knew.

“Wait how did you know?” Isaac asked, surprised by the amount of creatures knowing about him and Scott.

“Your flying was noticeable. Anyways, as long as Derek is okay with it we can probably get him home,” The dark brown one responded again.

“Only because I owe Braeden a favor,” Derek told Boyd.

“Great, thanks for the help Derek,” Braeden said, moving to fly away.

“Bye! Thank you!” Isaac yelled, waving up to Braeden.

Meanwhile Scott had come back from Isaac’s room to find everything thrown about and Isaac not in his bed. He was trying to convince the king and queen to send a search party out for Isaac.

“Mom, why can’t we?” Scott exclaimed in question.

“Scott, winter is coming upon us very quickly. Soon it won’t be autumn anymore and we won’t be able to fly out.

“But,” Scott tried to reason.

“Scott, I’m sorry but our word is final,” Melissa stated.

Scott walked out of the throne room and ran into Stiles.

“Let me guess, Mom and Dad won’t let a search party go out and find your lover?” Stiles guessed.

“Yeah, so I guess I’m going to find him myself,” Scott answered.

“So you’re going to fly out there, not knowing that someone dangerous could have this guy. On top of that you’re going to try and make sure Mom and Dad don’t find out you risked your life by flying out as winter comes nearer by the day?” Stiles concluded looking at Scott.

“You going to help?” Scott asked.

“Hell yes!” Stiles answered, swinging his arm around Scott’s neck and walking them away.

Back to where Isaac was, he and the three fouines were walking through tall grassy fields, Isaac learned the black one was named Derek, the dark brown one was named Boyd, and the dirty blonde was named Erica. They got to know each other some more as they walked on.

“So you were born out of a flower?” Derek asked skeptically.

“Yeah, it’s strange I know,” Isaac responded.

“I came out the old fashioned way,” Erica added on, Boyd hitting her with his tail.

“Well thank you for helping me find my way home,” Isaac said, fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Really, it’s not a problem, Derek needs to get out more,” Boyd commented, Erica snickering.

“Laugh it up you two, but who was the one to jump into a rose bush because they were scared of a dragonfly?” Derek asked sarcastically.

“Hey, you try facing something slightly bigger than you head on!” Erica exclaimed.

“Whatever we’re ready for anything,” Boyd commented, brushing against Erica.

“Spoke too soon rodents!” A voice said, when a beetle popped out of nowhere.

The beetle startled Erica enough that she ran off, Boyd and Derek going to catch her. Isaac tried to move off but the beetle blocked his pathway.

“And why the rush babe?” The beetle asked Isaac.

“Well you just scared off my guides to getting home so I have to find them, if you’ll excuse me,” Isaac responded, moving to walk in the direction the fouines ran off to. The beetle stopped him again.

“Home wouldn’t happen to be over that way would it?” Theo asked pointing in the direction Isaac was just going in.

“Yes! Look I don’t have time for this, can you fly me up to that tree? I see you have wings so don’t try to refuse,” Isaac continued, going to walk off.

“Alright hot stuff I’ll make you a deal, you come with me to the Beetle Ball and I’ll see what I can do about giving you a lift home,” Theo offered, holding out his hand.

“You promise?” Isaac asked, skeptical since his last encounter with the lizards.

“Cross my heart,” Theo answered, crossing his heart.

“Oookay,” Isaac accepted Theo’s hand, suddenly being whisked up into the air.

“Great now we have to make you look more beetle-like!” Theo said once they landed.

“Beetle-like? I barely look human!” Isaac shouted as Theo pulled him into an opening in a tree.

It seemed like a long time as Isaac was dressed up in a big outfit with wings he didn’t want to know came from where or who. But all he and to do was stand there and ‘look beautiful’ as per Theo’s wording. The ball was filled with singing and went off nicely until Theo grabbed him and twirled him around too much that his outfits came apart, leaving him in frilly underclothing. Isaac embarrassingly danced it off until Theo came up to him and said he was ugly. Isaac thought this over as Theo dropped him off who knows where and didn’t even take him close to home.

Isaac is walking somewhere he doesn’t recognize when Braeden swoops in.

“Why the long face?” Braeden asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

“I was kidnapped, called ugly, and now I’m lost. I just want to go home to Allison and find Scott and explain everything!” Isaac exclaimed, shaking and close to tears.

“Well one part of that should be easy. Scott is a fairy prince so I might be able to find him,” Braeden said questioning voice.

“Really?” Isaac asked, starting to wipe some tears.

“I can try, it might be a lot easier than I think,” Braeden responded.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Isaac exclaimed excitedly, hugging Braeden as best as he could.

“Well then I’m off. Try not to get yourself into anymore trouble!” Braeden shouted as she took off.

But winter arrived quicker than anyone thought and Braeden mid-flight during her search got scratched harshly by a thorn bush and couldn’t fly on. Scott was also hurt by the winter elements. He was on one of his searches for Isaac and Roxie wasn’t prepared for the winter and kept going out of control managing to knock Scott off of her. He ended up falling into a lake and freezing over into an ice cube. Allison lost hope that Isaac would ever be found and returned to how she was when she got the news of her father’s death, sorrowful.

Isaac would’ve succumbed to the cold conditions, if two dormice hadn’t saved him and taken him into their burrow. Isaac woke up under a warm sock and crawled out only to be faced with two dormice.

“Who are you?” Isaac asked, his words slurring a little from sleep. He saw the dormice and both looked alike to each other. Both having light brown fur.

“We’ll answer that after you drink this,” One of them answered, shoving a small steaming bowl into Isaac’s hands.

Isaac complied since he was starving, drinking what he guessed was some type of broth. 

“To answer your earlier question, I’m Ethan and this is my brother Aiden,” answered the one by the fire.

“Um thank you for taking me in,” Isaac said, handing the bowl back to the one who handed it to him, he was guessing that was Aiden.

“If we left you out there you probably would’ve died,” Aiden responded, getting a jab in the stomach from his brother.

“Yes, but I should wait outside for a bit, in case Braeden comes back with news about Scott,” Isaac hastily said, moving out of the sock.

“Wait you haven’t heard?” Aiden asked in shock.

“Heard what?” Isaac questioned.

“Scott’s been missing for a while now, the royal family has presumed him dead,” Ethan answered solemnly.

“No no no no!” Isaac cried in anguish, collapsing to the floor.

The two dormice moved to calm him down until he was reduced to sniffles.

“Oh it’s that time again. Aiden we gotta head over to Deucalion's,” Ethan said, getting up from where Isaac was sitting.

“Isaac you want to come with?” Ethan asked.

Isaac got up and followed them both to their door. They traveled through an array of tunnels before ending up in an opening. Ethan and Aiden walked ahead and guided him until they were in front of who he assumed was Deucalion, a blind mole rat. 

“Ethan, Aiden, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Deucalion drawled.

“We just came by to see if you have anything for us today,” Ethan answered.

“Hmmm, I see, and who is the young man with you?” Deucalion asked.

“Isaac, we rescued him from outside,” Aiden answered this time.

“Ah, I rescued something from outside, though she does seem a little dead,” Deucalion commented, leading them to a curtain. He pulled it back to reveal a brown swallow who Isaac instantly recognized.

“Braeden!” Isaac exclaimed, rushing over to the injured swallow. He expertly ripped a part of his pants leg and started to tie it around Braeden’s injured neck. The swallow started coming to.

“Ugh, what happened?” Braeden asked sluggishly.

“You must’ve scratched yourself along a branch and knocked yourself out. I wrapped up your scratches as best as I could,” Isaac responded, finishing the final knot to the bandage.

“Yeah, it wasn’t my wing so I can go and keep searching for Scott,” Braeden announced, moving to another exit.

“Don’t bother, Scott has been presumed dead,” Isaac commented lowly.

“Well unless I find a dead body I’m going to find him!” Braeden ignored Isaac giving up and went through the exit anyway.

“I guess swallow wasn't dead,” Deucalion said ,”but it is a shame that the prince is dead perhaps you can reside with me. I could probably make you happy Isaac.”

Isaac didn't answer, being caught up in the fact that Scott was dead and everything that's happened he felt like his world was coming apart.

“Deucalion is asking you to marry him and I think you should take it. He's pretty well off and rich so you’d be better off with him,” Ethan added

Isaac took a glance around and in his state of mind made a choice

“Yes I will marry you,” Isaac answered.

Meanwhile Jackson is trying to look for Isaac but instead runs into Theo the beetle.

“Who are you and what are you doing about this neck of the woods?” Jackson asked

“Oh just passing through,” Theo answered, “What about yourself?”

“Someone ran away from me when they shouldn't have so I'm just trying to get them back,” Jackson answered.

Suddenly Jackson got an idea, a maliciously, maniacal idea. Turning to Theo he tackled him and grabbed his wings, taking them off.

“Hey, I need those!” Theo yelled trying to get them from Jackson.

“You’ll get them back when you help me find a boy by the name Isaac,” Jackson commanded.

Theo instantly recognized that name and begrudgingly gave up to help Jackson find him. Theo ends up finding Scott in the ice while he’s trying to look for Isaac and tells the news to Jackson. Both cut out Scott and trap him in a “cage” of branches. Theo then remembers the news he overheard from some forest creatures of a wedding where Isaac is the bride. Jackson decides to crash the wedding to recapture Isaac. Theo comes along as well to grab his wings back and take Isaac while Jackson is distracted. What both didn’t realize was that the fouines who previously helped Isaac had overheard the plan and started to thaw out Scott as fast as they could.

The wedding, meanwhile, has begun. Isaac looks very devastated but no one takes notice as he walks up to the altar, in front of Deucalion. As the priest drones on, Isaac suddenly realizes how Scott may not be here but that doesn’t mean he ever stopped loving him.

“Do you Isaac take Deucalion as your lawfully wedded husband?” The priest asks.

There’s a long pause before Isaac answers,” I can’t, I’m sorry but I can’t marry Deucalion.”

A loud gasp is heard from the crowd as Theo and Jackson come crashing in. Pure chaos erupts as Isaac makes his escape, ripping up his fancy wedding outfit and stepping on Theo’s feet when he tries to block him. Jackson is ready to take Isaac when Scott comes crashing in. He and Jackson end up in a fight suddenly tumbling down what looks like a deep dark hole. Isaac keeps running, reaching the entrance and climbing out. Braeden suddenly swoops down in front of him, letting him climb up onto her and taking off. Isaac thought they were heading home but they end up in a patch of weeds and dead trees.

“Braeden I want to go home, what does a patch of dead things have to do with this?” Isaac asked, irritated.

“Isaac this is going to sound stupid but this is the Vale of Fairies, Scott’s kingdom. Calling out to them may wake them up,” Braeden responded quickly.

“I have had enough! Scott was this one sliver of hope I had when I went to bed before I got kidnapped! He has wings and is fairy prince! All I am is a pawn and ugly and I’m sick of it!” Isaac yelled.

“Really because you are single handedly the most beautiful person i have ever laid my eyes on,” a voice answered from behind Isaac.

Turning around Isaac suddenly smiled,” Scott!”

Scott flew over and scooped Isaac into a hug, “I promised you I’d come back didn’t I?”

“You did,” Isaac answered, crying and pulling Scott into a kiss.

The flowers bloomed and leaves regrew around them as the Vale of Fairies reawakened. Isaac suddenly felt a pulling sensation on his back.

“Wings? Scott, I have wings!”Isaac exclaimed, pulling Scott in for a hug.

“Isaac, will you marry me?” Scott whispered into Isaac’s ear.

“Yes, Scott, I will marry you,” Isaac whispered back lovingly.

The happy ending? Well, Isaac did return to Allison with the news of him being engaged. The wedding was big to say the least and Stiles was super happy with Scott finally finding his mystery lover. His parents were also happy (if the lecture about risk meant anything). Derek, Boyd, Erica, and Braeden attended the wedding and no, Derek did not cry. The lizards, dormice, beetle, and blind mole rat all found their happy endings later on. But for now Isaac was home and happy, he couldn’t ask for anything more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based it off the movie and sadly couldn't use songs (or else we'd be here all day)  
> Sorry if this isn't up to par  
> I don't own Teen Wolf or the characters


	5. Ericaella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fast’n’fury: Could you please write a Cinderella au with the rare pairing of Scott/Erica.  
> Maybe with Peter as a sassy and reluctant fairy god father and instead of having it being human royalty it could be set in wolf packs.  
> So Derek and Stiles are the mated Alpha pair of Scott's pack and know that he will soon become a true Alpha and need to start his own pack so they want him to find a good mate to help him lead.  
> Erica on the other hand is the put upon Omega of another pack who get's left behind when her pack are invited to the Hale pack's annual mating weekend.  
> All she has for company is her lizard Jackson.  
> I hope this is okay i tend to put to much details sometimes when leaving a prompt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweetheart, the more detailed the request the more I can write it to your liking

Once upon a time...There was a lowly Omega named Erica. She wasn’t always lowly, in fact she used to be high in the pack hierarchy because of her parent’s status. Both were Alphas of the pack and that put Erica a top with them, even if she wa an Omega she was their daughter first. The pack lived in a big mansion house that could house the big pack they had. Everyone lived in harmony, until both Alphas were gravely injured during a fight with a rogue Omega, who was a lot stronger than they seemed even without a pack. The rogue was defeated but not without the loss of Erica’s parents. It was then that Erica was knocked to the bottom of the pack hierarchy and taken advantage of. Advantages like making her clean up after a meal, fixing up clothes if one of the wolves ripped them up, and the likes of chores and doing hard work. Today was like any other day, Erica doing everything the pack wouldn’t.

“Erica!” Kali called out, annoyed that Erica took forever to come to her room.

“Sorry, sorry what did you need me for?” Erica asked.

“Took you long enough, I need you to resew my clothing,” Kali commanded lazily.

“But I just did that last week!” Erica argued.

“And you’ll do it again! Now chop chop!” Kali growled, scaring Erica away.

Erica walked up to her room in the attic, since her original room was turned into a pack meeting room. She brought out her sewing tools to fix the clothing, silently cursing most of the pack for forgetting to sheath their claws. As she was fixing the clothes she looked over and saw her lizard, Jackson, decide to finally wake up from his slumber. The lizard lazily crawled over to Erica and set himself down on her thigh.

“Oh Jackson, you have it easy, all you do all day is eat , sleep, and go to the bathroom,” Erica said, petting Jackson’s head.

Going at the clothing, Erica started sewing up the holes and rips. Meanwhile, in the home of the Hale Pack, Stiles and Derek were planning the dance, inviting packs from surrounding areas of Beacon Hills. The dance was in part to Scott, an alpha in the pack who would take Derek’s place when he stepped down, finding a mate. In the middle of decorating the ceiling (to Stiles’ recommendation) of the main hall, when Scott walked in.

“Hey Stiles, what’s all this stuff?” Scott asked, gesturing to the flamboyant decorations of sashes and a long carpet.

“This, Scott, are decorations for the dance tonight,” Stiles answered, ladder wobbling until Derek came out of nowhere to stabilize it.

“What dance?” Scott asked, crossing his arms in suspicion.

“The traditional dance that many packs have for their alpha and possibly any other members to find mates,” Derek answered bluntly, helping Stiles down from the ladder.

“It’s just tradition Scott, chances are you might not find a mate, Derek just got lucky the first time around,” Stiles said with Derek flicking the back of his ear.

“A mate! Why do I have to settle so quickly? I’m only eighteen!” Scott exclaimed.

“Like Stiles said, it’s tradition and you may not find anyone, take it easy,” Derek replied.

“Whatever,” Scott said, walking out of the main hall to his room.

“He’ll get over it,” Derek mumbled, prompting Stiles to elbow him in the ribs.

Meanwhile Erica was cleaning the floors of the mansion for the fifth time that week. No one is smart enough to wipe their feet on the mat outside instead of on the floor. Which meant that erica was stuck cleaning the floors, again. Jackson sat near Erica as she cleaned, sleeping until he needed to hide in her pocket. Erica was just finishing up when there was a knocking at the door. Getting up to answer it, Jackson jumped into Erica’s lap and crawled into her pocket.

“Hello?” Erica greeted to a young man with curly brown hair.

“Hello Miss, is your pack home?” The young man asked.

“They are having a meeting, why?” Erica asked, concerned as to what the pack was being called for.

“You are all cordially invited to a dance happening at the Hale Estate on behalf of Alpha Scott McCall! All eligible bachelors and bachelorettes are invited!” The young man explained, holding out an envelope.

“Oh! Well I’ll pass on the message,” Erica said, taking the offered invitation, “Have a good day!”

“And you as well,” The young man answered, turning and walking away.  
Erica closed the door and walked to the meeting room. She knew that they would be mad but it was important they know so they wouldn’t get mad at her and force her to sleep in the woods again. Walking into the room with a large table she was met with a growl from Ennis.

“Stupid girl, we’re in the middle of a meeting,” Deucalion growled out.

“I’m sorry, but this just came from the Hale Estate, and invite to a party for Alpha Scott,” erica explained as the pack ran over, with Ethan ripping the invitation out of her hands.

“Alpha Scott? He’s an eligible bachelor,” Aiden commented.

“Not to mention an alliance with the Hale Pack would make us even more feared than we already are,” Kali added.

Erica cringed knowing her parents would not like their pack’s intentions with the Alpha. But she also knew this was her chance to maybe meet someone she would like.

“Well it’s settled, we’ll all go and try to strike up an alliance with the twins going for Scott,” Deucalion settled.

“I can come too!” Erica exclaimed, before laughter followed, causing her to blush.

“My dear girl, there is so much to do and so little time,” Deucalion said.

“Not to mention you look like something that came out of the sewers,” Ennis added.

“I say we let her try and finish everything in time, and then, maybe she can come along,” Kali said, smirking.

“Well then, I suppose. Here’s a list of everything to be done around the house,” Deucalion sighed, walking around the table and handing Erica a long list of chores, some of which were downright ridiculous, but Erica was determined.

Soon nighttime rolled around and the pack was dressed to the nines, all except Erica who didn’t finish chores in time. They left her, laughing as they saw her in rags and not even properly dressed. Jackson crawled out from her pocket, looking at the silent tears falling from her face.

“This sucks Jackson! They gave me all these chores on purpose! Now I’ll never go to the party and never even dance or dress nice for once!” Erica cried, tears falling faster.

“Ugh, can you stop your crying, it’s making me feel things,” A voice said in an exhausting voice.

“Who said that?” Erica said, lifting her head.

“Me,” The voice answered, causing Erica to turn in their direction.

Erica was met with a man in a white suit who had crossed arms and an unreadable expression.

“Who are you?” Erica asked as she got up, with Jackson crawling into her hands and glaring at the man.

“Your dad, no genius I’m Peter, your fairy godfather or whatever,” He answered, brushing his shoulders off for invisible dust. Erica walked up to him, skeptical of him.

“Fairy godfather? Don’t you mean godmother?” She asked him, Jackson hissing.

“No, godfather, I’m a male and I’m here to help you get to that stupid party,” Peter answered, rubbing his eyes.

“Well it’s not everyday I get visited by some magical being,” Erica countered, shrugging.

Peter walked closer to Erica, “As much as I want to keep arguing, I have to help you to that party. So let’s see, what’s your favorite color?”

“Um, uh” Erica stammered, caught off guard.

Peter rolled his eyes and waved his hands. Swirls of magic surrounded Erica. When it settled Erica wasn’t covered in filth and her skin glowed. She had on a beautiful blue ball gown with swirls of white designs around it. Her hair was done in a loose updo with a few loose curls hanging down. A small tiara adorned her hair-do.

“Wow, I have to say this is my best work,” Peter commented, rubbing his hands together.

“Thank you but I think my shoes are missing,” Erica commented, smiling.

Peter huffed, “I mean I already gave you a dress and a nice hairdo, technically breaking some part of the code somewhere.”

“Please,” Erica asked in a polite voice.

Sighing and waving his hands again. Sapphire crystal shoes appeared on Erica’s feet. Smiling she looked at Jackson, who was napping on the ground.

“And before you ask, of course you’ll be needing transportation,” Peter added, waving his hand.

Looking out the door, Erica saw a fancy open carriage outside.

“Though in my opinion this carriage is missing a horse,” Peter commented, stroking his goatee.

Looking at Jackson, Peter waved his hands, Jackson levitating into the air with the same swirls of magic that surrounded Erica. Jackson suddenly wasn’t a green lizard anymore but a white stallion at the front of the carriage. Whining, Jackson wasn’t amused but calmed down when Erica came and pet his neck.

“Now off to the party yadda-yadda, all that, whatever,” Peter said, throwing is arms out and walking away.

“Thank you!” Erica called to him.

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter responded, waving his hand at her.

Erica climbed into the carriage and Jackson took off down the road to the Hale Pack Household. Peter turned around once they were gone stroking is goatee in thought.

“I think I’m forgetting something, but what is it,” He pondered outloud until his eye widened, “Shit! I forgot to tell her the time to be home!”

The party was in full swing when Erica arrived, walking up the steps she walked inside. She breathed in and out, calming herself down before walking into the main room for dancing.

Meanwhile, Scott was being questioned by one of the twins who were with Deucalion’s pack. The other twin was flirting with another partygoer, Danny.

“Derek, be nice, I know Deucalion is bad but let Scott decide with this one,” Stiles reasoned.

“I don’t like them,” Derek growled out.

“Yeah, yeah, here drink this,” Stiles said handing Derek a glass.

Derek downed the drink glaring at the boy talking with Scott. Until he heard gasping and whispering, turning to the entrance he saw a girl in a blue and white ball gown. Scott noticed as well, walking over to her as a slow song started up.

“May I have this dance?” Scott asked the girl, holding out his hand.

“You may,” the girl responded.

Erica took Scott’s hand in a dance and he led her onto the dance floor, leading her in a slow dance. Throughout the night the two of them danced and talked, laughing and enjoying one another’s company. Meanwhile Fairy Godfather Peter had just arrived in front of the house trying to get in to warn Erica. He ended up knocking out the person at the entrance and walking in, but not before using his magic to change into a white suit. 

“God, I look sexy,” Peter said to himself, looking in a nearby mirror attached in a hallway.

“I’m telling you Derek, this girl is the one!” Stiles exclaimed, excitedly as he walked down the hallway with Derek.

“She looks familiar,” Derek mumbled.

“Shit!” Peter whispered, disappearing in a poof.

“Ugh, it smells like cheap cologne!” Stiles commented, waving his hand in front of his face.

“Smells like something my mom’s brother used to wear,” Derek added.

Scott led Erica outside, the both of them laughing at a story Scott was telling.

“And, and, Stiles ended up getting stuck!” Scott finished, laughing.

“And Derek took him as his mate after that?” Erica asked, regaining her breathing.

“Yeah he did,” Scott answered, breathing normally.

The both of them moved to sit down on a nearby bench.

“I don’t think I have ever met a girl like you,” Scott commented.

“Neither have I. I, I mean, meeting another guy like you,” Erica corrected herself quickly.

As Erica was stumbling over her words he started leaning in, which prompted Erica to lean in as well.

“Can I kiss you?” Scott whispered.

“You may,” Erica responded.

Just as they were going to kiss, Peter popped up from behind Scott and smacked him hard on the head, hard enough to knock him out.

“Peter!” Erica exclaimed, “What the hell?”

“You have to leave!” Peter yelled back.

“Why!” Erica exclaimed.

“I forgot to add that when the clock strikes at midnight all the magic wears off, your dress the carriage, poof, gone!” Peter responded loudly.

This prompted Erica to pick up her dress and start running to the front. As she was running she lost her shoe. She kept running to the carriage, stepping into it. Peter followed and started pushing Jackson to go, who did after some convincing. The carriage took off and barely made it back to Erica’s household when the magic wore off. Erica was back in her rags, Jackson was a lizard again, and the carriage was gone.

“Peter?” Erica called, with no answer. Sighing she looked down at Jackson, noticing he was on the other shoe. Picking him up, she took off the other shoe. Smiling she walked into the house, ready to take a well-needed shower before the others came home.

The next day Scott was hell-bent on finding the mysterious girl he met at the party. Sneaking out of the house he used the shoe left behind as a scent beacon. It was strange but it worked and he was suddenly in front of Deucalion's household. Breathing in, he knocked on the door.  
Erica was smiling most of the day, weirding out everyone else and making them suspicious. Suspicious enough to make her do the hunting that day, sending her into the woods, knowing she wouldn’t be back until night fell. Erica didn’t complain knowing it would earn her more housework.

“Scott McCall, what brings you here?” Kali asked in a velvety tone.

“I, I just came here to, um, look for someone,” Scott answered, nervously.

“Oh, well you must stay for dinner,” Kali offered, smirking.

Scott knew there was no way out, so he walked inside, where he couldn’t smell Erica’s scent anymore. He knew what the pack was trying to do as he was inside, sucking up to him. He didn’t really fall for it anyway until the clock struck six pm.

“I really must be going. Stiles and Derek are probably worried sick,” Scott excused himself from the table where he was speaking with Deucalion.

‘Nonsense, you have to stay for dinner,” Deucalion offered.

Scott was about to respond when Erica walked in covered in dirt and mud with twigs and leaves sticking out of her hair. Deucalion sneered at her but scott suddenly smiled, getting up and crossing over to her.

“It’s you! I found you!” Scott exclaimed, smiling brightly.

“Me?” Erica whispered.

“Her!” The rest of the pack shouted, after hearing the door close.

“You’re the girl I met last night. You’re the one I’ve been looking for all day,” Scott explained, pulling out the shoe. “I think you lost this.”

“Are you mad? She didn’t even go to the party yesterday!” Ennis growled.

Erica pulled something from her apron, a matching shoe with Jackson inside, smiling coyly. Scott smiled embracing her and taking her hand. Leaving the gaping pack behind.

In the end, Erica and Scott became mates, with Erica leaving her pack behind, cutting herself off completely. Derek and Stiles were happy for Scott and made sure Erica felt safe and loved. Jackson lived alongside Erica, seemingly happy for her and antagonizing Scott. Peter knew his work was done and retired to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, he liked the drinks. Everyone (excluding the former pack) lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if the ending was shitty.


End file.
